gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Curiosity Killed the Cat
Was that missing piece of Endestria in another one of those rift planes? It was the third and last of the missing pieces of Hekseville. I had to find Gade. With his help, I knew I could bring it back and lift everyone's spirits. Curiosity Killed the Cat is the tenth episode of Gravity Rush. Story Kat must now find the other missing piece of Endestria by going into another rift plane. She meets up with Gade, who is pleased to see that she likes doing what it takes to save the city and that she is ready for the next mission. Gade then proceeds to send her into a rift plane called The Mirage. However, upon arrival, she notices that Dusty is feeling sick and his powers are much weaker. It turns out that while Kat and Gade were conversing, Dusty had eaten Nevi-repellent cookies off the ground and it had caused him to be nauseous and purple. Kat doesn't realise this and tells Dusty to keep it together as she has an important job to do. Kat must now restore the city with limited powers. The Mirage is a rift plane populated with lily-pad and mushroom-like platforms; Kat must use those to her advantage as her shifting abilities are reduced. Along the way, she encounters Nevi in which she must fight. She also learns a new special move, the Micro Black Hole, which is useful for close combat. At the end of the journey, Kat must fight a plant-like Nevi that is scattered around the Stormshield Tower of Endestria. Once the Nevi is destroyed, Dusty vomits and turns back to normal and Endestria is restored. However, the Nevi is not yet destroyed and still remains on the Stormshield Tower. Kat must fight it once more in the next episode, Thick Skin, which begins immediately. Walkthrough This episode is broken up into 2 segments: traveling through The Mirage and fighting the Nevi boss. Traveling Through The Mirage This is episode is a bit more difficult as your energy gauge is greatly reduced (probably by half). However, I found this episode to be quite fun because of that as it forces you to learn how to budget your energy wisely. There are platforms scattered all around the rift plane and you should use them to take breaks and replenish your energy. Along the way, you will find Nevi that you'll have to fight in order to progress. Again, you must budget your energy wisely and use your Gravity Kick to fight the Nevi one at a time. Once you defeat all of the Nevi in one section, the guiding hand would lead you to the next area where you'll fight more Nevi. There are 4 sections that you'll fight Nevi and they're all pretty easy. Between the 3rd and 4th sections, you'll learn the Micro Black Hole ability (hold the left stick down and press triangle) that you can use in the 4th section obliterate Nevi are concentrated in one area. Fighting the Nevi Boss The plant-like Nevi boss is composed of 6 plants and 1 core plant scattered around the sideways Stormshield Tower. You'll fight the 6 plants before the core plant. As you fight the plants, the HP gauge of the Nevi boss will decrease. The best way to fight the boss is to use the Spiraling Claw (pressing triangle) and the Gravity Typhoon (holding left stick forward and pressing triangle) as your energy gauge is limited. Another good way to fight the boss is to use the Stasis Field, when possible, and throw projectiles at its cores. In addition to fighting the boss, you'll have to dodge its projectiles as the plants shoot projectiles when they open. The core plant is basically the same thing as the others, but it is the last one that opens up for you to fight. Once the HP gauge of the boss is completely depleted, you'll be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). Afterwards, there will be a cutscene and the next episode will begin immediately. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush